


Love Me While I Can

by akemi_maisa_marba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Romance, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi_maisa_marba/pseuds/akemi_maisa_marba
Summary: Secrets.Lies.Rejection.Mizuguchi Kaede is a popular girl in Karasasuno and she's also known as the 'GODDESS' because of her good looks and a good heart. Behind those perfect appearance of her, she has a biggest secret that everyone doesn't know except for her family and her best friend.She was getting along with everything fine. And then Kageyama came. Her life changed because of him. Everything's changed. Kaede is deeply in love with Kageyama but we do not know if Kageyama feels the same way. Kaede did not regret that she met him but she's thankful.She really wants to tell her secret but she's afraid that he'll turn his back on her. Her only wish is to stay longer in this world, in his side. She wants him to love her while she can.But... there's something happened that they did not expect.What is Kaede's biggest secret that everyone doesn't know? Will Kageyama knows the truth? What will happen next? Who's that someone?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: sorry if there's a typos and wrong grammar.

**"Kageyama... I have a question for you,"** Kaede started with a poker face.

 **"What is it?"** He asks.

**"Do you love me, Kageyama?"**

**"W-what are you talking about?"**

**"Just answer me!"** She yells.

 **"I... I don't know,"** he asnwers.

**"J-just tell me that you love me, Kageyama. That's all I wanted to hear so that I can die peacefully."**

**"Are you really that desperate, Kaede?! I don't love you! Ok! That's all!"** He said angrily. **"And what's that 'so you can die peacefully'? Are you kidding? Please stop that, Kaede. You can't force me to love you back,"** he added, leaving Kaede in the middle of the rain.


	2. I SAVED HIM

**Kaede's** **P.O.V**

  
"OI! KAEDE-CHAN, wake up! Class is over." I felt someone's shaking my shoulder which I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting the brightness of the room.

I saw an amber haired girl gently shaking my shoulder. I roamed my eyes and I saw that we're the only ones who left in our classroom.

"Thank you for waking me up, Seira." I yawned, stretching my arms and legs. Are you wondering why am I sleeping inside our classroom? Well, it's because I'm tired and I'm so lucky that our teachers never caught me sleeping in his or her class. If I get caught, I'd be dead.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem. Let's headed now to our club."

"Oh yeah." I started to pack my things and arranging my chair and table.

"Kaede, your pills. Drink it now," Seira reminded me, arranging her chair.

"Seira-chan, are you my mom?" She shot a daggers at me making my stupid mouth to shut up.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm gonna drink my pills right away." I admit that Seira is like a monster when she gets angry... like RAWR.

We went outside the classroom, she's still calling me _PIGODDESS._ How annoying she is! I saw my admirers waiting for me outside the room, as always. I'm so annoyed sometimes but I really appreciate their love and efforts for me.

"For you, M'lady." The guy with brown coconut hair with eyeglasses handed me a chocolate and flowers. Honestly, I'm not really fond of chocolates but what can I do? But to accept it and I don't want to be rude like other popular girls.

"That's so sweet of you," I praised and gave them my famous goddess smile which they fluttered and some of them fainted. I took their love letters, flowers, and chocolates and thanked them for that.

The two of us started walking to the Music Club room. Seira turned the doorknob and pushed the door. The sunlight approached me through the window and the room smells like a sun.

"Looks like were the ones who arrived first."

After putting my stuffs on the couch, I pulled my pills from my pocket and drink it.

"Ack! These pills are so gross," I said disgustingly, bringing my hands up to cover my mouth. I hate pills so much but I don't have a choice. It's strictly ordered from the doctor. After I drank the my pills and refreshing water, I decided to buy my favorite milk.

"Seira, I'll just buy milk outside," I said which she nodded not taking a glance on me because she's too busy cleaning the room. If you're wondering, she's the president of our club, Music Club.

When I arrived at the vending machine near the gym, I inserted the bill and pressed the button of my favorite milk. Milk is life!

I was about to leave but I felt a presence of a boy walking slowly into the gym's door. I felt alerted until I saw a pipe falling into his direction. I ran towards him with my full speed. I pushed him and then I heard a loud thud,the pipes fell on me.

"O-oi! Are you ok?" The ravenette boy asked in a panicking voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm o-ok," I reassured, trying to stand up which the ravenette helps me. I felt a little dizzy and my body hurts a little.

I heard some footsteps coming towards our direction, I bet that they're from inside the gym. They were surprised at what they saw but some of them are panicking.

"What happened here?" The silver haired boy with a mole on his left side of his eyes asked.

"Hey, lady! Y-you have a blood on your head." With that, I froze. Did the orange haired man say blood?

Blood...

I touched my head and I felt a warm liquid that rolling down my face. "Damn," I muttered. Seira's gonna be so mad!

"Oh, it's the girl that was so-called ' _goddess'_ by the other boys in our classroom." I turned my to the voice and saw a blonde haired boy glaring at me. Why is he glaring at me? Did I do something to him? What is his problem?

"Kageyama-" The silver haired boy was about to speak but the ravenette held my wrist tightly and dragged me to the infirmary room.

He immediately grabbed the first aid kit and find the right materials to heal my bleeding head and to my bruises. The nurse aren't there so, the ravenette had no choice but to treat my bleeding head.

"Why did you do that?" He asked me while he's putting ointment on my head.

Eh? Why did I do that? I don't know... Uh... think Kaede! Think! Think some stupid reason.

"U-uh I f-felt guilty i-if I d-dont save you, I g-guess," I replied, don't know what to answer. And that's my stupid reason, I call it _Stupid Reason Of Kaede 101._

"T-thank y-you for saving m-me," He stuttered and I saw tint of pink on his cheek which I find it cute. Goddammit! He's so super cute like fucking hell.

After he put some bandage in my head, he held my hands carefully and started to put some ointments on it. I noticed how calloused his hands were. I was looking at the ravenette for the whole time.

He's kinda attractive... Yeah, and he's kinda handsome. This is the first time that I compliment a boy like that.

"Done."

"T-thank you. U-uh... What's your n-name?"

"Kageyama Tobio," he calmly said.

"Well, my name is Mizuguchi Kaede. Nice to meet you, Kageyama-kun." I gave my famous smile to him and I saw him blushing madly that makes everything warm and I don't know why am I smiling like an idiot hyenas. Somehow, I felt ease with him and it's my first time to felt that with a boy, except for my big brother.

"Well, I'll get going now. Bye!" I sweetly said as I stood up and turned the doorknob and opened it.

Gosh! What's happening to me? Why my heart beating so fast? Maybe, this is the side effects of the pills that I drink? Or the effect of the pipes that fell on me? Curse it!

I shook my head and marched to the Music Club. I hope Seira's not mad about this wound in my head.

"Oi! Where have you been? Let's- wait... What is that on your head?!" There we go again. Mommy Seira gonna scold me and it's time to prepare my soul.

"Eh... Gomen, Seira. Eh... I fell from the stairs," I lied. Nice try, Kaede. Nice try!

She sighed. "Be careful next time." What a relief. Seira's not mad.

Seira and I are childhood friends. She's not just a friend to me, she's like my sister. She is always there to protect and to guide me. She's sweet and caring. If there's an award for the best bestfriend in the world, she probably win. I bet!

_•♡•_

"Kitaku shimashita!" We yelled.

I walked towards the living room, throw my bag to couch and lazily sat on my favorite spot.

"Kaede?! What happened to your head?" Mom immediately ran to me, panicking.

I love my mom so much, she's so sweet and the best mother for me and I couldn't ask anything. I'm so lucky to have her, she's not just my mom but my bestfriend that always there for me. You know, she rarely scolded me, unlike my stupid father.

"Geez, mom... I just fell from the stairs at school. Don't worry mom it's far from the gut," I reassured, stand up from my favorite spot and hugged her. "Love you, mom." Kissing her cheeks and went straight to my room.

I pulled out a pair of pajamas in my closet and went to the bathroom to take a bath. When I'm done, I grabbed my books in my backpack and started to do my homework. I like studying, okay. Especially, the subject Science. I want to know everything about my disease, that's why.

While doing my homework, the image of Kageyama Tobio kept popping in my mind.

"Geez... What's happening to me? Why is he keep popping on my mind? Dumb brain!" I whined while ruffling my (h/l)(h/c) hair. I'm so confused, what's going on me? I was never like this before.

"Something is wrong, Kaede-chan?" I looked at the door to see who is it, oh... It's Seira.

"N-nothing... I just... I just d-don't know how to solve this mathematics problem." Lying again, Kaede.

"Please don't lie to me, Kaede. I know you 'cause your my bestfriend," she said as she went beside me. See... lying isn't working to her, but earlier at the club she believed that I fell from the stairs.

"Well... I don't know why is he keep popping on my mind."

"Hmmm... You're inlove, Kaede," She specified as she chuckled.

"In love? No, I'm not!" I said, shooking my head and wave my hands to her.

"Don't deny it, Kaede-chan," she mockingly said, wiggling her eyebrows and gave me her teasing face.

"I'm not, ok." I slammed my pink desk and glared at her. I kept denying that I'm not in love . Beside, I don't know what's the meaning of in love because I never felt it before.

"Ok, fine...Geezzz... Let's eat dinner now, Kaede." She headed downstairs which I followed her.

"Itadakimasu!" We all said in unison.

"Seira, your mom called me earlier. She said that they will be home tomorrow," Mom said to Seira.

"Oh yes! Thanks auntie."

After dinner I brushed my teeth and go to bed. Hayst... I can't sleep! Damn Kageyama Tobio! What did you do to me? Is this what they call _In love?_


	3. NEW MANAGER

**Kaede'** **s P.O.V**

TODAY'S a great day. Well, everyday's a great day for me. And today, I'm making something special.

I heard a footsteps coming towards the kitchen- towards me. "Ohayo, Kaede-chan," Siera greets me, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "You woke up so early today, huh?" She addee as she yawns, opening the fridge to drank a glass of water.

"It's nothing...I'm making something for... a friend?" I reasoned out. Honestly, I am making something for someone. That someone makes me couldn't sleep last night. And guess what, it's Kageyama The Great.

"Oh, my little Kaede." She ruffles my hair. "Who's that friend?"

"I-its... Yachi," I quicky replied, rolling my eyes on her and focusing my job.

"Ok fine." She opened the cabinet and grabbed some ingredients for our breakfast. Mom's not here today, I bet that she's in my aunt's house, where my grandma lives and they need to take care of her.

"Yay! It's done!" I said cheerfully as I packed them in a cute small box. "I hope he likes it," I mumbled.

Kyah! I'm so excited!

_•♡•_

"Where are you going?" Seira asked me, cleaning the classroom while me was about to leave our classroom. "Why are you carrying that box? I thought you would give that to Yachi."

_Crap._

Think, Kaede! Think! Think some of your so-called _Stupid Reason of Kaede 101._

"I was joking! I will give this to my favorite teacher." That was my stupid reason. Actually, I do not have a favorite teacher, no one.

I quickly ran outside our room. I don't want Seira to ask me a lot of lot of question. It's kinda annoying when someone questions you.

I started to search him in his room, gym, library, cafeteria, I have toured all places in our campus but no figure of his and I couldn't sense his mere presence.

I guess, I came early or he might be late. Gosh! My sweat are starting to formed in my forehead. I'll give this later to him.

I was about to leave but I bumped into someone. Oh- he's so muscular and gosh! His smells so good.

"Mizuguchi-san, what are you doing here?" I jumped out of surprised. I recognised this voice. I looked up and saw him which my world turne into slow motion and I saw his pretty face that reflected with the smiley sun. I snapped back into reality when he waved his hand infront of me.

Wait- it his him? Yeah, stupid! It's really him. Wait a minute. Oh my fucking hell, this is so mortifying! I'm so haggard right now and maybe my smells like so disgusting shit.

"U-uh... For you," I quickly said, looking at the ground to cover up my blushing cheelks slash haggard face. Handed him a box of cupcakes.

"For me? Why?" Kageyama asked in confusion.

"It's just uh..." I started. "Small thank you for treating my wound." He gladly accepted the box of cupcakes and I quickly left him.

I swear! That was so embarrassing for me. I heard him from a meters away while I'm running.

"It's no biggie. Thank you, Mizuguchi-san!"

I hope you likes it, Kageyama-kun. I put a lot of effort to it so please don't waste it.

"Oh? Kaede-chan, have you given it to the teacher?" When I went inside our classroom, Seira immediately asked me which I jumped out in surprised.

Gezz... this woman is kinda scary sometimes, you know.

"Y-yeah, why?" Averting my gaze to my right side.

_•♡•_

"Again! Fish and veggies? Why Seira?" I exclaimed, pouting. I'm so tired of this lunch everyday, I'm still not used to it even though this is always my meal.

"Heh! That's what your mom told me to cook for you," she said while enjoying her delicious lunch. I'm so sad right, seeing her enjoying her delicious meal made my mouth water.

I let out a long heave sigh and rolled my eyes. I started to eat it even though I don't like the food. It's always like this, I ate veggies in breakfast, lunch, and dinner then repeat again.

"Uhmm... Excuse me." A soft voice called me which I looked to the person who tapped my shoulder.

I saw a shoulder length black haired girl with grey eyes. And also, she has a distinct mole on the lower left side of her chin and she wears glasses.

"My name is Kiyoko Shimizu, the manager of Karasuno's Boys Volleyball Club and I was wondering if you wanted to join as a manager to help me with my duties." the girl introduced.

There's someone prettier than me. And here she is, she's in front of me. God, I swear! She's so fucking pretty! I might become a gay for her. I slowly shook my head, hoping to shrug off these thoughts.

"Umm... Actually, I'm in Music Club. But I was planning to join another club. So, my answer is a _yes_ Kiyoko-san," I said, smiling. Of course, that's true. I wanted to join another club and I thought that it would be fun.

"Really! Thank you so much," she said, holding my hands. It's so damn soft as marshmallow. I can see her eyes sparkling. "I'll see you after class," she added and walked away. She's cute when she's running, she looks like a baby.

"Oi," Seira called me. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course," I confidently said.

The both of us finished our lunch and then I drank my pills. The sound of the bell marked of the end of lunch so, the two of us went to our perspective classroom.

_•♡•_

"Gather around for a minute. I want to introduce someone," Kiyoko announced, I followed her behind and entered the gym and I saw him, the guy that I gave a box of cupcakes earlier.

Hold on a second, he's a volleyball player? I had no idea that he's into volleyball. Something popped in my mind about yesterday. Ahh! I'm so really stupid. Why I didn't notice his clothes yesterday?

"Kageyama-kun," I waved hands to him, smiling. My heart started to beat so fast when he smiled to me and I felt like I'm going to heaven, right now.

"Oh! It's Mizuguchi Kaede, right? She saved Kageyama from the pipes yesterday, right?" The boy with freckles on his face said.

"The goddess from 1-5. What is she doing here? Is she our new manger?" The orange haired boy followed.

"Another goddess!" The bald boy and the boy with tiny tuft of hair that falls over his forehead said.

"Ahhh... My name is Mizuguchi Kaede from class 1-5. And I'm the new manager," I introduced myself and bow. As I bow down my legs buckled causing me to lose balance. Thanks to Kiyoko-senpai, she was there to catch me. And that was so embarrassing moments in my life and I bet that I couldn't forget it.

My left legs is weak. Due to the gymnastic accident last year. That's why, I lose balanced and the others thought that I'm just a clumsy girl.

"Are you alright, Mizuguchi-san?" she asked.

"Ah yes. I'm fine don't worry," I reassured, smiling to her.

They introduced themselves to me . "It's pleasure to meet you all!" I said in unison and bow again.

And there's my fucking leg again. Curse it!

"It's pleasure to meet you, Mizuguchi-san!" They all said in unison and bow.

The silver hair boy, whose name Sugawara Koushi, tapped my shoulder and said, "Mizuguchi-san, sorry on what happened yesterday."

"No. It's nothing, Suga-senpai."

I just watched them playing volleyball. But someone caught my attention. It's Kageyam Tobio.

How can he be so handsome? And his tossed was so perfect.

I shook my head and focused to them, on how they play, then I heard a whooshing sound.

I was shocked at that moment. Their #10, the boy with orange hair, whose name Hinata Shoyo. He'so amazing! Yeah, he's so small but the way he spikes the ball is so scary, like hell.

And his partner, the #9, Kageyama Tobio. His tosses are great. And that quick attacks of theirs, are so amazing. That was the super quick attacks I've ever seen.

The door suddenly opened and the guy with blonde hair with piercing enters the gym.

"COACH!" I yelled which I caught their attention and everyone is staring at me. I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Kaede? What are you doing here?" He asked, letting go of the hugs.

"Well, I'm the new manager of Karasuno's Boys Volleyball Club," I said proudly, holding my hips.

"Mizuguchi-chan, do you know him?" Hinata asked as I nodded.

"He is my brother's coach." I replied and guess what, they couldn't believe what am I saying. Well, except for that blonde guy. He's so salty!

"Sugoi!" Hinata exclaimed and I can see his sparkly eyes.

"Let's go back to practice!" the guy with short dark hair with dark brown eyes, whose name Daichi Sawamura said. He's the captain of Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club while Sugawara Koushi, the silver haired boy with a birthmark mole under his left eye, is the vice-captain.

I just sat on the bench and watching them again. Coach Ukai sat next to me.

"So... Kaede, how are you and your brother?" He asked, watching them.

"We're fine and my brother... well he's so busy with his work in Tokyo with my dad."

"Oh I see."

After the practice we all clean the gym. While I was cleaning, something popped on my head. Yikes! I almost forgot it. I went to Kageyama who is packing his stuffs.

"Kageyama-kun! Did you eat the cupcakes that I baked?" I asked, smiling.

"Ah yeah, thanks again."

"Sure, no problem," I said and was about to turn mh back to him, there is something I wanted to ask to him.

"Ohhhh! Do you like it? Does it taste good?" I asked, can't wait for his answer. It's my first time actually to bake some foods for someone.

"I love it! It's so delicious, you know?" Hearing his answer making me blush madly.

I also packed my stuffs and was about to leave the gym but Kageyama held my wrist. Heart beat? Stop pounding so fast. Cheeks? Stop blushing already, you make me feel embarrass.

"What is it Kageyama-kun?" I asked, looking at his hands that holding my wrist. I tried not to be awkward, okay.

"A-ano... E-eh... I'll accompany you to your house. It's already dark outside, it might be dangerous if you'll walk alone," he said, with a blush decorated on his cheek.

"Are you sure?" I asked once again. The ravenette just nodded, scratching the back of his head which I find it cute.

"Ok then. Let's go!" I exclaimed and held his hand and I felt an electricity that flowing in my body which my heart beat cannot stop pounding so fast.

Why's my body betraying me? But, I like it, holding his callouses hand.


	4. I'M IN DANGER

**Kaede** **'s P.O.V**

THE PALE crescent moon shone like a silvery claw in the night sky. Finally, the two of us reached my house and it's kinda awkward since the two of us doesn't want to talk. And you know, I'm kinda shy.

"Thank you for walking me home, Kageyama-kun," I said, smiling and grabbed my bag on his hand. How many times I told him that I can carry my own bag but he insists.

"U-uhh... y-yeah... I'll get going now." He waved his hand to me, walking away. I watched him until he dissapeared from my sight.

"Hmmm... Who's that? Boyfriend?"

I jumped out from surprised because of my mom's word who's leaning at the door. What's with my mom today? Just because a guy accompanied me at my house, doesn't mean he's my boyfriend.

"Mom... please, he's not my boyfriend, he is just my friend," I blunt, rolling my eyes and went inside your house.

As I went inside, I saw a male figure with brown hair. As soon as I realized who it is, I ran towards that person and hugged him from his back. I really missed this. His scent, presence, and everything.

"Reiji!"

"G-get off of m-me... I... I can't breath." I removed myself from hugging, pouting. And I know that he's gonna tease me for pouting but it's okay. I really missed his teasing to me.

"Don't pout... you look ugly when you're pouting," he teased, I playfully slapped his arm and act like a child. See? He teased me. Such meannie Reiji!

"Alright! Stop that...Geez." He tried to shov me. "I have something for you, cupcake," he added. When I heard those words, my eyes sparks and excited for his present for me. What would that be?

"Oh really?! What is it? Ariana Grande album? Another musical instrument?" He only shook his head, none of them are correct. "Then... what is it?"

"Just wait here," he said, headed to his room upstairs and leaving me at the living room. I hope it's my favorite or anything that I like.

"Here." Stepping at the last stairs, he revealed the gift for me. My lighten up.

"Cat!" I exclaimed, took the cat from him. "Oh! Its a male." Then, I cuddled it. He's so cute, I swear. I love cats so much and I wish that I'll have one and now, I finally have one.

He has a lovely, long white-colored fur. His fur is like silk. It has an odd-eyed; his left eye is color blue and the right eye of his is color green-they shine like a diamonds.

"Arigato, Reiji." I gave him a warm hug that he deserved. He patted my head gently as he embraced me.

My brother is my best friend, too. Sometimes he's so mean and likes teasing me but when it comes to me he always protects me. He doesn't want to see his little sister to cry. But now, he's trying to find money for my stupid fucking disease.

"So... what will you name to him?" Reiji asked, rubbing the cat's chin.

"Hmmm... I think... Tom?"

"Nope... uhmm... Crinkles?" I tried to think again. Tom and Crinkles are so common. Then, something popped on my mind. What if I'll name him Tobi? I got it from Tobio's name.

"Ah! Tobi!" I exclaimed.

"Meow!"

"I think he likes it."

Here's Tobi! The beautiful Turkish Van cat!

_•♡•_

I went to school with a smile plastered on my pretty face. I entered our classroom and directly went to my seat.

I saw a pile of love letters, flowers, chocolates and of course my favorite gummies, I won't surprised anymore. I put them into my extra bag and I decided to read those love letters later.

"Ohayo, Kaede-chan!" Seira greets me.

"Oi, Kaede. I've heard that your brother came home last night," Seira stated and she grabbed a chair to sit beside me. And where did she heard it? Probably, my mom.

"Yap! And he brought me a cat. It's so cute." I squeled in excitement.

"Really? Waahhh! I will sleep-over at your house again, maybe next week?" She said, rubbing her chin.

The school bell rang indicating that the class is starting. Seira went to back to her seat. I just pay attention to my class, even though it's so boring.

_•♡•_

"Can I come with you?" Seira asked, tugging my uniform like a child.

"Ok, ok... Geezzz.... And please stop tugging me," I replied and playfully shoved her. She's been like this since earlier. She wants to come with me to the gym and watch their practice.

"Ahh!" I heard Seira faint. "Nevermind." I looked at her, wondering what she was about to say.

The two of us reached the gym. I held the doorknob and slid the door.

"Who is that girl Mizuguchi-chan?" Hinata asked, the members followed him.

"Oh... She's my bestfriend," I replied, gesturing my hand to the girl with amber hair.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Saito Seira. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Seira said and she bow and they also introduced themselves to Seira.

"Can I really watch you guys practicing?" Seira asked, somewhat skeptical.

"Of course! Everyone is welcome here," Suga-senpai said as he thumbs up to her.

They all went back to their practice except Suga-senpai who is talking to Seira. I wonder what are they talking about.

I went to Kiyoko-senpai who is sitting at the bench. I just watching them practicing and taking some notes.

I opened my bag and grabbed some gummies, my favorite candy of all. Sadly, I couldn't eat more gummies because of my disease.

"Kiyoko-senpai, you want some gummies or chocolates?" I offered her and she took a chocolate. "Thank you, Kaede-chan."

"Everyone! You want some chocolates?" I asked to them.

They all went to me quickly and took some chocolates.

"Mizuguchi-chan, why you have so many chocolates?" Hinata asked, chewing his chocolates. He looks so cute and I'm imagining that he's an orange fruit who is chewing a chocolates.

"They're from my admirers. They gave me a bunch of it," I replied and smiled sheepishly.

"You're so popular, Mizuguchi-chan! Sugoi!" Hinata praised me. Of course, Hinata-kun. I'm so really pretty. Kidding... I'm not really that pretty and I admit that Kiyoko-san is prettier than me.

"No wonder, she's too pretty. That is why they called her goddess," Yamaguchi said. I'm too embarrassed with that, calling me a goddess. I'm still not used to it, but I don't mind it. Call me whatever they want.

"Oi, oi, Kaede! Don't eat too much sweets." Seira told me as I nodded to her.

I let out a sigh. I love to eat, but I need to maintain it. I do not know what will happen to me next.

_•♡•_

"Daichi-san, we'll get going now. It's already dark," I said.

This area tends to be quite dangerous at night so, me and Seira decided to leave first. The others have a meeting about the practice match in Aobajosai next month.

"Sure, Mizuguchi-san. Be careful." Daichi reminds as we nodded. The two of us bid goodbyes to others.

"Mizuguchi-san! Can you bake us cupcakes tomorrow?" Hinata added, I turned around to look at him.

"Hinata dumbass! Aren't you ashamed?" Kageyama scolded him. "Why? She baked you yesterday, right?" I frooze from what he said. How did he know?

"Eh... ok... I will bake you guys tomorrow," you said sheepishly. I can hear them saying 'yay!'.

It was so peaceful. The night sky was aglow, the moon is so beautiful when glows. The cold breeze of the air lingered to my pale soft skin.

It was so quiet, I decided to break the silence atmosphere that covering us.

"Hmmm... what did you and Suga-senpai talking about a while ago?" I asked. Yeah, yeah, I know that I'm too nosy but I'm really curious. They seemed serious a while ago.

She glared at me before she answer, "Why did you lie to me?"

"Huh? W-what do you mean?"

"That wound on your head," she replied, pointing at my head. I tilted my head, pretending that I don't know what she's talking about.

"You said you fell down the stairs, but that's a lie, right?" She said angrily. Oh-oh...I pray for my soul.

"S-sorry." The only word I said, looking down.

"It's ok." She patted my back, I smiled nervously to her, "but next time you lie... I'm gonna end our friendship, ok?" she threathened me. My lips slightly parted, can't believe what she said.

End our friendship?

Seriously? She's serious about that?

"Kidding... but please don't that again," she chuckled and ruffled my hair. I felt relief. Sometimes, I want to hit her because of her actions but I can't, I'm too scared. Remember what I said, she's like a monster.

The two of us continued walking until...

"Hey pretty ladies! Are you two free tonight?" two old man approached us. One man had a beard and the other man is fat and look disgusting like shit.

Free? What do they think of us, a toy?

They started to touch me and Seira in shoulders. I could sense nothing but a malice in them. "Get your hands off of me, you bastards. STAY AWAY FROM US!" I yelled to them as I clenched my fist. I tried to act strong but in the inside I'm weak and scared.

"Ey, don't be rude to us. We just want to play with you guys." The man said as he smirked. Don't smirk old man, that's so disgusting.

"Then play with yourself, bastards!" I yelled to them.

"You really make my blood boil! You may not like what we do to you." The other man shouted at me.

"Shut up, bastards! You wanna punch?"

They suddenly took a swiss knife and placed them to Seira's neck and mine. The cold and sharp knife that pointed on my neck. One wrong move, I bet that my throat will slit with knife.

Help us. I don't want to die.

_"We just want to hang out with you guys. Why are you so rude, lady?_ _Do you want to bathe your own blood?"_


	5. HE SAVED ME

**Kaede** **'s P.O.V**

"WE JUST want to hang out with you guys. Why are you so rude, lady? Do you want to bathe your own blood?" the guy who had a beard threatened me. I remained calm, 'cause that is the first thing you need to do in this kind of situation.

I take a deep breath to stay relaxed and focused. Then, I stomped his foot very hard and that's the chance he let me go. When Seira saw that chance, she did that too. I pushed my fingers into the eye socket of the attacker, and he screamed in pain.

"MY EYES!"

Seira and I began to run as fast as we can. Because I'm too slow, the fat guy caught me. He pulled my hair making me scream in pain.

"What did you to him? Huh, brat?"

"Please... let me go," I pleaded, tears started to fall down. I'm really scared right now. Please, someone save me.

"I'll do what you did to him... hmmm... I'll stab your eyes with this knife, lady. Sounds fun, right?" he said, showing me the knife.

I closed my eyes when I saw a knife coming in to my eyes.

Maybe this is the end of my life...

I'm no longer to suffer and suffocate with my disease...

This is better than to suffer...

Farewell, my paradise...

Wait a second, I do not feel something pain in my eyes. What's going on? Did he changed his mind?

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I heard a loud thud, and that voice was so familiar to me.

I slowly turned around and I saw a guy... carrying a metal bar.

"Kageyama..." I said in a weak voice, I ran towards him and embraced him. Thank God, he saved me. I'm so really grateful that he came to save my life but I'm so dissapoint... I still have to suffer of my illness.

"Mizuguchi-san, are you okay?" his voice trembled as he cupped my cheeks. I put my hand on top of his and started to rubbed my cheeks on Kageyama's. I could see how much concern he is.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked me once again. I just stared at him, the cresent moon reflected to his dark blue eyes. I began to cry. "I... I t-thought I'm-" he cut my words off. Moments ago, I thought that I was going to die. If it weren't for him, I would be lying on the ground, bathing in my own blood.

"Hey, don't say that. I'm here and you're safe now," he reassured, hugging and trying to comfort me.

Takeda-sensei called the police immideately while Noya and Tanaka-senpai never let go of those two filthy bastards.

Minutes later, the police arrived. They arrested those two bastards.

"Mizuguchi-san, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Daichi-san asked me. A glimpse of concern was etched on their face.

"I'm okay, Daichi-san."

"Ehh... How did you guys know that I am here? And... where's Seira?" I asked, roaming my eyes to find Seira.

"Saito-san told us," a middle-length dark brown hair kept parted near the middle said. If I remember correctly, he is _Ennoshita Chikara._ "How?"

They told me how they knew I'm here and that's because of Seira. My best friend is an athlete, she's a sprinter. Seira barged in to their meeting and she told them that I'm in danger. I'm so thankful to her fast actions.

"I want to kill those bastard!" Tanaka-senpai shouted with his intimidating look. "They hurt our goddess!" Noya-senpai followed.

"Kaede-chan!" Seira called me, "Sorry, I left you," she said and then she gave me a hug.

"It's okay." I'm glad you're safe Seira.

"Mizuguchi-san, I'll walk you home," Kageyama butted in, putting his jacket on my shoulder. How manly he is and wait... the scent of his jacket is so intoxidating.

"How 'bout Seira?" I asked.

"Suga-san will accompany her," he replied, carrying my bag. Seira's parents are coming home today and she's not staying in my house.

I tried to get my bag on his hand but he lift it higher so that I can't get it. I glared at him but he just ruffled my hair. I can't do anything but to give up, I let him carry my bag.

We started to walk and walk but none of us spoke. The awkward and silence atmosphere were covering us and I decided to break this awkwardness.

"Kageyama-kun," I called him. He just hummed without darting a glance at me.

"Thanks for saving me earlier."

"You dumbass," he flicked my forehead causing me to groan in pain. What was that for? "You should've wait for us and you already know that this area is dangerous." he said.

"Ehh..."

"From now on, I will walk you home everyday, 'kay?" he said, I gave him a thumbs up.

Me and Kageyama finally reached my house. According to my radar, I could sense my mom peeking in the door while giggling. That's my mom, for you. She looks like a teenager- in attitude.

"Kaede!" she met us halfway. "Gosh! I'm glad you're alright." Mom pulled me into a warm hug.

"Kageyama-san, thank you for saving my daughter."

"I-it's no biggie. I'm glad she's fine now."

_•♡•_

"Eat more, Kageyama-san," mom offered, serving him rice, veggies, and meat. She invites him to dinner with us- my brother and my mom. At first, Kageyama turned down her offer but my mom forced him. So Kageyama couldn't do anything. If my mom wasn't my mom, I'll give her a knuckles on her head.

I frowned to my mom.

"Stop frowning, Kaede. You can't eat meat," mom reminded.

"Why she can't eat meat?" Kageyama butted in. Mom, please don't tell him about this. I'm begging you.

"Because she have-" before your brother finished his sentence, I cut him off.

"-because I'm on a diet," I lied, giving my brother a daggers. I can't just tell him my biggest secret. Why? I have my one reason.

After dinner, Kageyama decided to leave and bid goodbyes to you.

"Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Mizuguchi"

"No problem. I'm very thankful that you saved my daughter," she said.

"See you tomorrow, Kageyama-kun." I waved my right hand to him and smile.

"See yah!" Kageyama said as he waved his hands to me. I watched him walking away until he dissapeared from my sight.

"He's so handsome. I'm sure that you two look good together," mom giggled.

"MOM!"

"Ok, ok. Geez..."

I went back inside and got ready for bed. I started to think him again. The way he hugged me. I couldn't forget his scent that stuck in my nose.

"Why am I like this? What did you do to me, Kageyama? Aishhh..." I whined, buried my face on my pillow. I'll sue you Kageyama for making me like this.

_•♡•_

"Seira," I called her, "Let's eat lunch now." I rubbed my tummy, it keeps grumbling.

"Just wait a minute... I'll finish this first," she said, working on her report.

"Mizuguchi-chan," someone called me, I turned around to the voice and saw a girl with long light cream color hair, and gradually fades into a soft teal green at the tips.

"What is it, Yashiro-chan?" I asked.

"Someone's looking for you," she said, pointing at the classroom's door.

Then I saw a tall and familiar figure, the color of his hair is black and he's carrying his bento.

"Mizuguchi-san," he called me, before entering the classroom, "Let's have lunch together," he said, looking directly into my eyes. I didn't expect him to invite me. I just blinked my eyes a few times in disbelief.

Is this real? What did he ate this morning? Why is he acting this way?

I glanced at my bestfriend who's busy with her report, asking her if okay. She just raised her eyebrow at me, "You should go with him," she told me.

"But-"

"-don't worry. I know you're hungry. I might stay here longer with my report."

I had nothing to do but to go with him, Seira's too busy on her report.

"Let's go now, shall we?" Kageyama asked me which I nodded.

He held my hand and dragged me to the rooftop. This is so perfect, the weather was not too hot. The breeze of the wind touches my skin. It was so tranquil.

We two sat on the bench. I opened my bento. I noticed someone's staring at me- it's Kageyama was staring at . He tucked my hair behind my ears and it makes me blush madly.

"Mizuguchi-san," he called me, "I have something to tell you," he started.

Hearing those words makes me nervous, I don't know why. I doubt that it isn't good to hear but part of me saying that I must be excited. Many question running inside my head like; Is he gonna confess to me?

"W-what is it?" I stuttered.

"I..."


	6. THE PAST

**Kaede** **'s P.O.V**

"I..." he started, I could see the hesitation on his face and the tint of pink on his cheeks.

What he was trying to say?

"I... l-love... you, Mizuguchi-san."

Eh? That's all? I know everybody love me so I won't- wait what? He love me? Is he serious?

I froze for a second, trying to process his words in my mind. I swallow the lump in my throat and blinked a few times.

"I-it's ok if you don't love me back... I'll-"

"N-no... I... I love you too, Kageyama," I stuttered, trying to avert my gaze.

He cupped my face and slowly leaning at me. I know what he'll do next so I close my eyes, waiting him to put his lips on mine.

_"Mizuguchi Kaede!"_

_"Wake up, cupcake!"_

I woke up irritated. What was that? I mean my dreams- I almost kissed Kageyama but my brother woke me up.

"You know what time it is?" he asked. I only shook my head, still closing my eyes. "It's 7:53 am... you still have 32 minutes to prepare yourself for your practice."

After hearing that, I immediately get off on my bed and went to the bathroom quickly. Shit! I need to hurry. It's all Kageyama's fault, why am I like this.

After taking a shower, I went to my closet and grabbed a blue floral bustier empire dress with white under shirt, paired with white shoes. I tied my hair up in messy bun.

Before headed downstair, I grabbed my bag, violoncello, and the guitar that Seira left in my room. Grabbing an apple in the kitchen and leave the house.

"Ittekimasu."

I ran as fast as I can. I don't have a bike and my great brother doesn't want me to give a ride. What a nice brother I have. I need to hurry 'cause my coach is very strict, especially when you're late.

"God! Help me! These instruments are so heavy!" I whined, almost kneeling down and pray just so the God would send me a transportation.

On my left hand, I am carrying my bag, and on my right hand I am carrying Seira's guitar, while my violoncello was hanging on my back. These are so heavy, I swear!

As I were running, I saw Kageyama, Hinata, Suga-san, and Noya-senpai eating pork meat buns while walking.

"Ohayo!" I greeted them, passing them by. "Ohayo!" I heard them greeting me. I just raised my right hand to them that carrying Seira's guitar.

While running, I tripped on a rock. Looks like lady-luck wasn't smiling upon me today. I quickly stood up and dust my clothes.

"Mizuguchi-san!" someone called me. "Are you alright?" it's Suga -san and the others, helping me to picked my bag and Seira's guitar.

"Yup! I'm alright." I reassured them, "If you'll excuse me, I'll get going now. Because I am super late." I said, they just nodded to me and I thanked them for helping me.

Damn! Now I'm late! Why did I forgot to set my alarm last night? I currently climbing at the stairs. Just two more steps before I can reach the second floor. I stopped in front of the Music Club's door before I turned the doorknob and pushed the door.

"Finally!" everyone inside the room staring at me. Yeah, I know I'm late so stop staring at me. Gezz...

"Mizuguchi-san, you're late," my coach said firmly, crossing her arms and raised her left eyebrow to me which I felt a shiver in my spine.

"Sorry Aoki-sensei. I promise I won't be late again!" I stated as I pledge your right hand. "I'll talk to you later." I proceed to my assigned place.

 _Aoki Kukoro._ She's a professional musician in Japan, she can play diffirent kinds of instruments. I admired her a lot because of that.

After a few hours, the practice is over. I stretched my arms and legs and I went towards the window. My hair was swiftly moving because of the air. I just smiled and feel the air that lingers on my body.

"Mizuguchi-san, a moment please?" I glanced at my coach, then I remembered what happened earlier. "Umm.. I'm ready for my punishment, Aoki-sensei." I hope it isn't hard.

"Uh... no... I have something important to tell you," she said, and seriou's about that.

I swallow a lump in my throat. Many questions are popping in my head; Did I do something wrong? Ah yeah, dumbass... you're late. Or maybe she wants me to quit the Music Club since I'm the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club's manager?

"What is it?"

_•♡•_

"Mizuguchi-san!" As I entered the gym, I saw Hinata, Tanaka, Nishinoya-senpai sprinting towards me. "You look so pretty in that dress, Mizuguchi-san." Hinata compliments, making me blush. "Goddess Mizuguchi Kaede." Nishinoya and Tanaka-senpai praised. I just gave them my famous goddess.

"Tanaka-san, Nishinoya-san. Look!" Tsukishima called them, pointing at the ravenette. "The king's glaring at you two," Tsukishima playfully said as he smirked. "Oh? The king is inlove with a goddess." Tsukki teases him.

"Shut up, Tsukishima!" Kageyama roared while a tint of pink was visible on his cheeks. How cute they are! I would have taken a photoof their cuteness if I had my phone camera ready.

"Mizuguchi-san," Suga-san called me, "Your instrument seems so heavy." Pointing the violoncello that hanging on my back.

"Hmm... kinda...this instrument called violoncello or cello and it usually weigh between 5 and 7 pounds by themselves. However, once you add a hard cello case, bow, and other cello accessories, the weight can quickly go up to 20 to 25," I explained, and they seemed so surprised yet amazed on what I said.

"That's bigger than Hinata." Kageyama tried to hold his laughter. And guess what? They started to fight while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi laughing at them which Daichi-san scolded them.

"Goddess! Can you play cello for us?" Tanaka and Noya-senpai pleased, making their eyes look-like a puppy eyes. "I'd love too, but can we eat lunch first? I'm so really hungry because of our practice, I said. "My treat," I added which they're mood lighten up.

_•♡•_

"Welcome... Oh, Kaede-chan. It's been such a long time and you brought your friends," the restaurant owner said with a smile. How I missed this place. My mother always brought me here every lunch when I was a kid. "It's good to see you again, Auntie Momo. Can we have a table please?" I asked.

"Of course, of course. Right there," she said, pointing at the table near the window. We all went to the table and sat down before ordering. Kageyama sat beside me and his fucking scent still attracting me.

"You've grown so much since last time I saw you," Auntie Momo commented which I laughed forcely. "Oh well, I should get going now. I'll bring in your meals in a few minutes, alright?"

"Mizuguchi-san, thank you for treating us lunch." Daichi-senpai thanked me. "No problem."

"Kaede-chan!" Someone shouted. Turning around, I saw an amber haired girl, it's Seira, my bestfriend. "Seira? What are you doing here? I thought you left already?" I asked with a confuse look.

"Heh..." She sat in the vacant seat next to me and she order her desired meals. She smirked at me and it made me confuse more. Spill it up, Seira. "I'm so proud of you, Kaede!" she exclaimed and wiping her fake tears. What is she talking about? I know that already, but what is it this time.

I tilted my head and same with others, we're so confused right now.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I've heard what coach said to you and I'm so proud of you." Now I get it what she meant. "What proud of her, Saito-san?" Hinata asked, based on what I see he's too curious about me.

"Well... Kaede received an invitation from 'THE BATTLE' event tv show," she said matter of factly.

"Amazing!" Hinata, Tanaka and Noya-san exclaimed. "Congratulations, Mizuguchi-san," the others congratulated me.

While waiting for the foods, we all having a little chit chats until...

"Kaede-nee chan!" I looked at the little girl who's running towards me.

Oh my god!

She grown up. I really missed her.

"Wendy!" I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back. Oh my, my baby Wendy.

"Hello Wendy!" Seira greeted her.

"Hello Seira-nee!" Wendy greet her back. "Who are they, nee-chan?" Wendy asked, pointing to my friends. "Ah... They are my friends, Wendy. Say hito them," I said and she followed my order.

"Gimme a kiss, Wendy," I demanded which she followed. She gave me a kiss on my forehead and to my left and right cheek. I placed her on my lap. "Kaede-nee, I am a gymnast now," the 8 years old girl said with a wide smile.

"Congrats baby girl," I praised her, ruffled her hair. I'm so really proud of my baby. "What type of gymnast did you join?" I asked, stroking her soft dark blue hair.

"Rhythmic! Because I want to be like you, nee-chan. Your moves are so amazing and elegant," she exclaimed. I'm so happy about that. She really admire me a lot. "Thank you, Kaede-nee for teaching me. I love you," she said and hugged me again. She gave me a long kiss on my cheek. This girl really loves to kiss me.

"They look like a mother and daughter," Asahi-san whispered to Suga-san, and he agreed with that.

"I love you too, baby. I'll teach you again next time." With that, I saw her brown eyes-shining like a star. "Wah! Really?" I just nodded to her.

She is a petite girl with fair skin. Wendy has a long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist. She wears her hair up in pigtails held together by two animal ear like attachments. Two strands of hair hang down on each side of her face. I love Wendy very much. She is like a little sister to me.

"Kaede-nee," Wendy called me, "After you eat your lunch, can you watch me performing my dance at the backyard?" she asked.

"Of course!"

"Wendy, what are you doing? Sorry, Kaede," Aunt Momo apologized. "It's ok, auntie," I said, giving her a sweet smile of mine.

Wendy grabbed a chair and placed it behind me, then she watched some gymnastic tutorials.

"Here's your order. Enjoy!"

"Thank you."

"Itadakimasu!"

"Ne, ne, Mizuguchi-chan. So you are a gymnast? Amazing!" Hinata said. "Y-yeah."

"So, why don't you join in gymnastic club?" after hearing what Hinata said, I stopped eating. I started to remember what happened last year. It was horrible! I almost give up. "Hinata you dumbass! Shut your mouth!" Kageyama yelled at him.

"S-sorry! Sorry Mizugu-"

"No, it's ok." I forced smile. "Well... last year... That was the last performance of mine. I was so excited. Before the competition, I practiced so hard. It was perfect but... When it's my turn to perform on the floor... I tossed the ball and roll forward, but the tossed I made is too far. I have to catch it, but I made a little mistake in my moves. And then, it broke my left leg because I lose balance. You can see sometimes, I always stumbles and I'm not really a fast runner. Thankfully, I can still walk now. After that horrible incident... I quit gymnastic and I have another reason that I cannot go into details right now. Rhythmic gymnastic will always be a passion of mine. It has taught me so many invaluable lessons that I will carry with me through the rest of my life," I shared and smile bitterly. "I-it's ok, Mizuguchi-san." Kageyama patted your back.

"S-shall we continue to e-eat? I'm sorry if-" Suga-senpai cut my words off. "It's ok, Mizuguchi. No worries. Let's eat now."

I still couldn't forget that horrible moments of mine. Even if I still want to continue my gymnast. I wanted to keep doing gymnastic, but I coudn't. I still do gymnastics sometimes at home because I miss it.

As I promised to Wendy, we all went to Wendy's backyard after eating and the members agreed with that.

It so nice and peaceful not until you saw him... the most horrible person.

"Oh! Its my gorgeous admirer!"


	7. KAITO

**Kaede'** **s P.O.V**

"Oh! Its my gorgeous admirer."

Is this how he say hi? If yes, then I don't care. Maybe the dictionary he reads is different than mine.

My eyebrows furrowed and I just ignored him. "Oi! Don't ignore me." He held my wrist making me stop. I shot him a daggers and slapped his hand from my wrist. "What do you want, Kaito?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

He chuckled before aswering me, "You haven't changed a bit, Kaede." What is he trying to say?

I shot him a curious glance. "What do you mean?"

"I can tell you that you're still inlove with me but sorry I'm taken already."

What the fuck? I don't care if he's in a relationship. And I ain't asking that for. He's a total jerk!

"What the heck are you talking about?" I'm so really pissed right now that I'm gonna break his neck. "Don't deny it, Kaede-chan."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Hep hep!" Seira butted in. We turned our gaze to her. "Oi Kaito! REMEMBER THIS! She's not inlove with you and she doesn't love you. You crazy bastard!" Seira yelled to his face. Here goes the monster. Serves him right. Kaito is afraid with Seira, I don't know why. Maybe because of her intimidating look. "Or you're the one who inlove with her," she added.

Domoto Kaito. He is Wendy's brother. Me and Kaito were only in middle school when we two first met. He's a gymnast, but he he's an artistic, while me is a rhythmic. Kaito is the most annoying person to me. Why? He always teases me that I liked him, even though it's not. And he always following me when I am practicing even though she had a girlfriend. I admit that he's handsome, but his charm won't work on me.

"What business do you have with our goddess?" Tanaka-senpai butted in with intimidating look. "And who are you?" Kaito asked, smirking. "It doesn't matter who we are. You wanna fight?" Noya-senpai who's behind with Tanaka.

"Oi! Stop that, Tanaka, Noya. We're here to relax for a while, not to pick a fight." Suga-san scolded them.

"Brother! Stop it!" Wendy scolded his brother. I sticked my tongue out to him to make him pissed.

I take my shoes off before stepping on the mat. I helped Wendy to improve her skills. She is struggling with backbend kick-over.

She did it again but she fell down.

"Wendy! Are you okay?" I asked, helping her to get up.

"Y-yeah... Hayst... I can't believe I keep messing it up," she said, looking down. "It's ok, Wendy. Just keep practicing and it's ok to make mistakes, no one expects you to be perfect."

"Uhh... ok... thank you, nee-chan." She said hugging me.

After 30 minutes, Wendy perfectly did the backbend kick-over. I could see that happiness in her eyes, I couldn't help but feel proud of her.

I went to my friends and sat next to Kageyama. He immediately handed me a glass of orange juice that auntie Momo prepared. I take a sipped of my orange juice. So refreshing!

"Mizuguchi-san," Hinata called me. "Can you teach me gymnastic?"

"I'd love to."

"Me too," Tanaka and Noya-senpai said at the same time.

"I thought you will forget about gymnastic," Here he goes again, Kaito the jerk. "After what happened last year. You guys wanna know why she quit?" He smirked, looking at me.

Thanks for reminding me Kaito for my tragic memories. I really hate you, jerk!

"We already know that, jerk!" Tanaka shouted, preparing his fist to punch him. "Yeah, her left leg brokes because she lose balance," Hinata defended.

"What?" Kaito laughed. "Aside from that, I've heard that her teammates bullied her. And... oh! You know? Before her last performance last year, she's practicing so hard. And you know what happened? While she's practicing, her teammates kicked her legs and arms causing he's legs to broke. I don't know why they did that. My girlfriend Hana told me that-"

PAK!

I could no longer hold my anger and slapped him on the face. I can feel my right hand hurts due to the impact. His head snapped to one side. His face was red and the mark of my hand is noticeable on his face.

That Kaito's girlfriend, Ito Hana. She's the one who bullied me. Hana is the leader of the group so-called 'Destroy Kaede the bitch'. I don't know why is she doing that. Maybe she's jelous of me because I'm the top student, most gorgeous, talented, and the best rhythmic gymnastic at the club. While her, she's always behind me. She always wanted to be on the top. And she found a chance to destroy me, and that chance is to break my leg so that I couldn't perform well last year. That is why she won, and me? I lost.

Tears flow from my eyes but I tried to hold them. I don't want to cry in front of this guy. He doesn't deserve my tears.

Before I slap him once again, I rush out of the backyard, leaving my friends there. I can heard Wendy scolding his older brother.

I tried to forget what had happened before, but thanks to that jerk for reminding me.

I realized that crossing paths with him again was the worst moments ever in my life.


	8. DINNER AT MY HOUSE

**Kaede'** **s P.O.V**

IT'S BEEN a week since that day meeting that jerk, Kaito. I was so busy these past few days because of my practice for the _The Battle_ event tv show.

Because of my busy schedule, I couldn't go with them and help Kiyoko-san. I asked Seira to replace me temporarily but the monster refused. Then I remembered, Yachi. She's the only one in our classroom that haven't join in different clubs yet.

I asked her to replace mr temporarily and I'm so glad that she accepted my offer.

Today is a tiring day because of the rough practice.The _The Battle_ was nearing, I mean tomorrow. I are so nervous, who wouldn't be?

I am currently at the bathtub, taking a bath. It feels so good and relaxing when you are in the bathtun. I began to think what will happen to me when I arrive at Tokyo.

"Hmm... what if I- no Kaede. You're gonna win this event and please don't be so pessimistic. I'll beat their asses!" I talked to myself, trying to cheer up.

After taking taking a bath, I put on my blue silk bathrobe and went outside the bathroom. Then, blow dry my long black hair.

My stomach grumbles, it means that I'm hungry. So, I decided to eat and went downstairs. When I was already downstairs, I noticed no one else around. Maybe mom's at the kitchen.

"Mom!" I shouted but no one responded. Reiji's not here, he's back at his work in Tokyo.

I opened the cabinet and grabbed my favorite chips. I noticed the pink sticky notes at the fridge. I went there and read the message.

_From: Mom♡_

_Kaede_ _dear,_ _something bad happened to your aunt Aki and she needs me in the hospital. Maybe I'll go home late. Sorry dear if_ _I didn't tell you right away. And there are foods in the fridge._

After reading it, I went to the living room. I saw my cat, Tobi. It's whining at the couch. I quickly went to him and cradled onto my arms.

"What's wrong, Tobi? Are you sick?" 

"Meow!" It cried softly and rubbed his head against me. His fur is still as white as snow.

"Wait a minute... I'm gonna miss you too, Tobi."

"Meow! Meow!"

I don't know if he does understand what I am tryinh saying. I also can't understand what the cat's trying to say to me. But I know that he's gonna miss me. I patted the feline's head and scratched his chin.

"Oh, fella." 

I decided to sing him a song so that he'll be happy.

_"I can see it when you're feeling low_   
_You can't hide that from me_   
_You're no status quo calico_   
_So why keep trying to be?"_

I sang, touching its nose.

" _'Cause you're more than that_  
 _You're my doggish cat_  
 _I wish you could see the you I see_ _"_

"Meow!"

" _I say_  
 _If you bark_  
 _Celebrate it_ _-"_

I grabbed the bubbles on the table and blow it.

"- _Make your mark_  
 _Serenade it_  
 _Noah's ark_  
 _Shoulda had a cat like you_ _"_

" _And if_  
 _What you are_  
 _Is a strange you_  
 _Doesn't mean_  
 _You should change you_  
 _Only means_  
 _You should change your point of view_ _"_

I put Tobi on the ground and I try getting down to my little friend level by kneeling on the floor.

" _Hey, feline_  
 _You fetch just fine_ -"

I grabbed the pingpong ball on the couch and throw it to Tobi and he catched it right away. He slowly went to me and put the ball on the ground and sit.

_"-_ _To thine ownself be true_   
_Your bow wow's_   
_The cat's meow_   
_It's how I know you're you_ _"_

I lift him up and we twirl.

_"_ _You don't need the bows_   
_Or tiara_   
_Bid your woes_   
_Sayonara_   
_Trust your nose_   
_'Cause it knows the way to go_ _"_

_"_ _When you_   
_Chase your tail_   
_You're enchanting_   
_Spirits sail_   
_When you're panting_   
_When you wail_   
_You're a rover, Romeo_ _"_

_"_ _There is not_   
_One hair of you_   
_That I would rearrange_   
_I love you the way you are_   
_And that will never change_   
_That will never change_ _"_

I kissed him on his forehead.

I jumped out of surprise when I heard a clapping hands, I turned my head where the sounds came from and I saw them, I mean Seira, Kageyama and the others. My eyes widen and so did theirs. I am infront of them, only wearing a bathrobe. How mortifying I am!

"You trully are the goddess," Tanaka and Noya kneel down in front of me. "Oi, behave yourselves. This is not your house to do some stupid things," Suga-san scolded them.

"W-what are you g-guys doing here?" You asked.

They want to punish me because I couldn't do my job as a manager? Did I do something wrong?

"We're here to have dinner... and to wish you goodluck," Seira answered. "W-what?! D-dinner?" I stuttered making them laughed.

What the heck dinner? I wasn't informed that there will gonna be a dinner party at my house. And I know who's behind this dinner party.

"Yes, you dummy," Seira said, still laughing at my reaction.

Don't laughed at me, Seira. I know you're the mastermind of this so-called dinner party.

"B-but I c-can't cook-" Before you finished your sentence, Seira cut my words off.

Can somebody let me finished my sentence first?

"No buts and go upstairs to change. Then you'll be cooking dinner for all of us!" Seira demanded.

I quickly ran upstairs and changed my bathrobe to plain red polo t-shirt and white shorts.

Now I'm going to cook! They have no mercy on me! Imma crying now! I'm so fucking tired! What did I do to deserve this? Help me Kamisama!

I'm gonna punish her later for not asking me a permission first.


	9. COMPLIMENT

**Kaede** **'s P.O.V**

After I get dressed and freshen up myself, I quickly headed to downstairs. I saw them at the sofa watching _A Walk To Remember._

That movie was my favorite, I really love that movie, for me that is the best book and movie of Nicholas Sparks. It made me cried like a kid, especially when Jamie died because of her illness.

I quickly went to the kitchen and prepared the ingredients. I decided to make Vietnamese dishes; _Char Siu Chicken, Beef Pho,_ _and Vietnamese Stir-fried Mixed Vegetables._ I also add a dessert, which is Chè bà ba.

Kiyoko-san helped me to cook everything. She's preparing the ingredients for _Char Siu Chicken_ and _Chicken Curry,_ while me was slicing the vegetables for _mixed vegetables._

"How did you learn all of these dishes, Mizuguchi-san?" Kiyoko suddenly asked, while marinating the chicken.

"Ah... Wendy's mom taught me when I was 12 years old," you answered, still focusing on slicing the vegetables.

"Mizuguchi-san," Kiyoko called me again making me to look at her. "Do you like Kageyama-san?" I blinked a few times. I didn't expect her to ask me that. "I know that this is a sudden question and it's ok if you-"

"I don't know if I like him. I've never been in love before, so I do not know what's the feeling of being inlove." I cut her off, looking down.

"Oh, I see. You will know that if you're in love with someone when your heart starts racing when you catch sight of your beloved. And you can't stop thinking about them," she explained while staring at the ceiling.

So... Am I inlove with Kageyama? I always thinking about him and my heart starting to race when I see him. Really? Am I inlove? And now, I know what would be my answer.

"I...I think I'm inlove with him, K-kiyoko-san. Please don't tell him," I said in a low voice, fidgetting my hands. She smiled at me. "I promise, I won't. If you want a help, I am here."

The both of us continue on cooking when I saw Yachi went inside kitchen. Asking if she could help which I accepted her offered and joined in. I expected that Seira will help me but no, she refused. What a nice bestfriend I have? She's the one who invited them and now she doesn't want to help us!

Kiyoko-san was already grilling the chikens while Yachi-san was transferring the Chè bà ba to a serving bowl. And I was stirring the vegetables.

After I cooked all the food, the three of us are now currently transferring the foods on a dinnerware. While preaparing, I felt something so soft; so furry that rubbing against mylegs. I looked down and saw Tobi.

"Meow!"

"Are you hungry? Just wait a minute, ok?" I said and it seems like he understands me. Well, that's my boy, for you.

I emerged frkm the kitchen and placed the foods on the table. Then, I went back again to the kitchen and get the plates and other utensils.

After preparing all the plates and foods on the table, Kiyoko-san called them to come and eat which they quickly sat down and starting to eat.

I went back to the kitchen to find my feline's feeder bowl, but I couldn't find it in the kitchen. I emerged again fromout the kitchen and all eyes were staring at me.

"Won't you eat? Food is gonna get cold," Seira asked, munching her food. "Just wait a minute. I'll find Tobi's feeder bowl first," I replied, searching the feeder bowl at the living room.

"Tobi? Your cat? That name sounds like Kageyama's first name," Yamaguchi commented.

Oh-oh! I'm really hoping that no one would notice about my cat's name.

"Kageyama scared the cat awhile ago," Hinata yelled. "Shut up, dumbass!" Kageyama yelled back.

Finally, I found the feeder bowl at the... bathroom? Why's the feeder bowl at the bathroom? I usually put it at the kitchen.

I shook my head, hoping to shrugged all of my thoughts. I picked it up and went back to the kitchen and grabbed a Whiskas Tuna.

"Tobi!" I called which he quickly went towards me, wiggling his soft and white tail. I put the feeder bowl on the ground and he ate the tuna.

I washed my hands first before I headed to the dining room.

"This is so delicious!" Hinata exclaimed making me blush. "Thank you." I smiled sheepishly.

I started to eat but my eyes can't take off of him. Kageyama. I can't stop staring at him. He looks so cute while eating. He's such a baby.

"Eheemmm..." I snapped back to reality after Kiyoko-san made a force cough. I saw her smirking at me. I could feel the heat rising to my face because of embarrassment.

_•♡•_

After eating the delicious foods, they all gathered up at the living room to watch another movie, except me because I was washing the dishes.

" _A walk to remember_ movie," Noya-senpai said wiping his tears. "Is so sad," Tanaka-senpai joined him. They are all crying. Who wouldn't be? That movie made you cry, I swear.

"Let's just watch a Disney movies!" Yachi-san exclaimed. "I agree," Hinata and Yamaguchi agreed making Seira thinking for a while.

"I'll ask Kaede-chan if she have a Disney movies," Seira said. "Kaede-chan!" she called me. "What?!" I replied from the kitchen.

"Do you have some Disney movies?"

"Yes! Its in my USB. If you're looking for it, it's inside the TV cabinet. The purple one."

Many minutes had passed, I heard them lauging so hard that my neighbors could hear their voices. I wonder what movie they watch that they could laughed so hard.

After doing the dishes, I went to the living room and saw them still laughing. I glanced at the TV and saw-

The fuck?

That was so embarrassing!

"SEIRA!" I shouted making her look at me. I gritted my teeth and eyes are form into slits as I gazes to Seira who looks so nervous.

They're watching my most embarrassing moments which is my birthday when I was 8 years old. That was embarrassing and I find it that I'm so disgusting. I always called myself beautiful and sexy when I was a child. And I always walked like model when I arrived at school and everybody was staring at me back then.

"You look so cute, Mizuguchi-san," I turned my head to that voice and saw my crush.

Kageyama Tobio...


	10. HIS SISTER

**Kaede's P** **.O.V**

DID Kageyama compliment me? If yes, I'm gonna die because of the thrill. I'm sure that my cheeks were as red as tomato.

"What?" Pretending that I didn't hear his compliment. "He said that you look cute, idiot," Tsukishima said, without darting a glance on me.

Solid burn, Tsukki. Solid burn.

"Cute? Me?" I asked, pointing to myself. "I knew that already." I giggled and playfully slapped Kageyama's arm.

But it's true, I'm really cute though.

A glimpse of disgusting expression was etched on Seira's face. Well, she can't accept the fact that I'm much cuter than her.

After they watch some of my embarrassment video with Seira and Ruri, our other bestfriend. They decided to go home because it's already dark outside. I walked them out of the house and bid goodbyes to them. They wishes me goodluck for the battle.

"Knock em' dead, Mizuguchi-san!" Suga-san yelled, while they're walking away. "Thank you!"

Kageyama was the last person to leave, before I entered at my house, he held my wrist making me look at him.

"Y-yes?"

"E-eh... for you," he revealed the small silver box to me.

A box? It looks so expensive and it's a jewelry box. Oh my- I'm too young for this and my dad's gonna kill me if he found out that a boy wants us to live in the same roof.

"F-for me? W-why? Wait... don't tell me your gonna pro-"

He cut me off, "don't get the wrong idea, Mizuguchi-san... it's just a... ahh... bracelet."

A bracelet! It's just a bracelet and my stupid mind suddenly jumped into conclusion. I was so humiliated, my cheeks started to red and heat up. Gladly, it's already dark and I bet that he couldn't see me blushing like mad.

He opened the box revealing the gold infinity bracelet with a heart hanging on it. It's perfect and cute. I love it.

"Wow, Kageyama. I... T-thank you but I-i didn't get you anything," I said, looking down. If he told me last week or yesterday I still-

He held my chin up, "It's ok... promise me that you'll win that event."

So close!

Our face was 3 inches away from each other. I could feel his warm breath and his intoxidating scent that kepts attracting me.

  
"I promise."

He put the bracelet around my wrist. It was so lovely. This is the first time I received a lovely bracelet from a boy. My admirers only gave me a bunch of sweets, so yeah, this is my first time. And it keeps flutter me. This is the best gift that I received.

"Do you like it?" He asked. "No." I teased him with my serious face. I heard him let out a sigh and I bet his expression dissapointed. "Yah, I don't like it but... I really love it very much!" I pulled him causing him to bend down at the same height of mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and quickly kissed him on his cheeks.

Then, I realized what I did to him. I quickly get off of him and apologize. My cheeks are suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose.

I swear, I didn't know that I did that to him. My body suddenly moved at their own.

"Ah... maybe I should get going now," he said. "Ahh yes.. goodbye Kageyama-kun and thank you for this bracelet."

"Goodbye, Mizuguchi-san... and goodluck." He waved his right hand to me and slowly dissapeared from my sight.

I entered the house and closed the door quickly. I placed my hand on my left chest, heartbeat getting faster and louder.

KYAH!

What is this feeling? Am I getting crazy now? Well, yes! I'm getting crazy about him like fucking hell.

"What was that?" Seira suddenly popped in and I flinched because of that. Why is she here? I thought she already left.

And wait a sec, did she saw that? Did she saw that I embraced Kageyama-kun and kissed him on his cheek.

"W-what?" Pretending I didn't know what she is saying. "Oh, please. Don't pretend that you don't know," she said, both hands on her hips and she looks like a teacher with that.

I clicked my tongue before I spoke, "He just gave me this." Pointing at my wrist. Her lips formed into 'O' and he smirked while wiggling her eyebrows.

"You know what that means?" She nudged my arms and raised her eyebrows up and down. "What?"

"It's a sign that he's asking a permission to court you!" She squeled, like the other teenagers when they feel a romantic excitement. "What are you talking about? He gave me this to wished me a goodluck. That's all." I beamed, turned my back to her.

I remebered something so I stopped. "Oh, wait a minute. Why are you still here? Huh?" I asked, crossing my arms around my chest and raised my left eyebrows.

"Gosh, Kaede. Didn't Aoki-sensei told you?" She asked back, making me confused. "I'm your assistant for the event."

"Oh ok. Then why are you here? Sleep-over?"

"Of course. Mom's gonna deliver my clothes here later. So yes! Pillow fight!"

The two of us sprinted towards my room. I quickly turned the doorknob and swung the door. I immediately grabbed a pillow and smashed her head. We both started to fight and it was so fun.

_•♡•_

I heard a loud voice coming from outside of my room. I groaned in frustration so I decided to get off the bed and open the door.

"What is it?" I asked in my sleepy tone, my eyes were still close. "Wake up!" I recognized that voice, it was Seira, shaking my shoulder aggressively. "It's SA-TUR-DAY! We're leaving! Now, fix yourself!"

She pushed me into the bathroom causing me to slipped on the floor. My drowsiness is gone and my butt hurts because of the impact.

"Do you want me to bath-" I cut her words off. "No! And please, get out now." I said, pointing the door. She immediately left the room.

I sighed and locked the door. I started to stripped and turn on the shower into warm water.

After I take the bath, I pulled my black leggings and oversized grey hoodie, paired with white low cut converse shoes.

Before I headed downstairs, I grabbed my bags, wallet, and luggage.

"Good morning, dear," mom greets me as I greets her back.

I am currently at the dining room with Seira slash my assistant. Mom placed the foods on the table. The aroma of toasted bread, egg, meat, and veggies makes me feel more hungry and mouth water.

"You can't eat meat," Mom warned me. "And why? The doctor told me that I can eat meat...just a little." I argued.

"Ok, fine. Just only one meat."

"What's wrong?" Reiji asked, entering the dining room.

"Ehh... mom won't let me eat meat," I answered, tugging his shirt and act like a child. I forgot to tell you that his weakness is me, when I act like a child.

"Ahh... because it's bad for you, you dummy." He flicked my forehead causing me to groaned in pain. He grabbed the fork and pierced it into the meat. "Say 'ah'," he demand.

I pened my mouth and eat the meat that he gave to me. See? That's my brother, for you. He's a sweet monster.

"I wish I had a brother too," Seira said as she pouting.

Aww, Seira. My brother is your brother too. And he treats you like a sister.

After eating, we went outside the house carrying my bags. Reiji decided to drop us off at our school. Seira and I quickly boarded to his car and drove off to the school.

When we arrived, we thanked Reiji for dropping us at school. Me and Seira went inside and waited for Aoki-sensei.

It's been 15 minutes but there's no sign of Aoki-sensei.

Maybe she's late?

No! She hate people who's arriving late. And she's always arrived right on time.

"Saito-san, Mizuguchi-san!" A boy with green spiky hair and dark green eyes with glasses called us. I saw Aoki-sensei behind him.

"Oh, Masahiro-san? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Seira and him will be your assistant!" Aoki-sensei was the one who answered.

Finally, our service has arrived. We all quickly entered at the bus. I sat at the right backseat near the window.

Five minutes had passed, I tilted my head, why haven't we all left yet.

"We're waiting for your make-up artist slash hairstylist," Aoki-sensei said, as if she could read my mind.

"I'm here!" A girl with short black hair that reaches just below her jaw and slicked back bangs entered the bus.

Oh my, she's so pretty. And I noticed something, her face resembles Kageyama-kun.

I felt a pair of eyes were staring at me outside the bus. I turned my head to the window and saw Kageyama. I waved at him and smile, he does the same thing.

I turned my gaze back to the girl infront of me.

"My name is Kageyama Miwa."


	11. VIDEO-CALL

**Kaede'** **s P.O.V**

We finally arrived in Tokyo peacefully. I still couldn't believe that Miwa-girl is Tobio's sister. I quickly went out of the bus, smiling and feel the cold breeze of air lingers to my neck.

All of us were unloading our stuffs off the bus when a middle-aged woman with long black curly hair that reaches down to her waist approached us. I bet she's the owner of this hotel.

"Welcome to Aura Hotel," she greets us with a smile."Ito Haru, the owner of this hotel." She shook our hands as if we're like a celebrity.

Mrs. Ito lead us all to the room where we staying in. Me, Seira, Miwa-san, and our coach are staying in the same. Poor little Masahiro, he's staying in other room, alone.

Exactly four o'clock in the afternoon when we finished arranging our things and we decided to go to the cafe near this hotel. So, tomorrow is gonna be my photoshoot for the event. As for now, I just need to relax and have fun.

We sat near the window of the cafe. Miwa-san sat infront of me while Seira at Masahiro-san sat next me. Aoki-sensei decided that she'll order our desired drinks and food.

While waiting, I pulled my phone and started to check my social media accounts, I'm just bored and nothing to do. Oh! Miwa-san followed me in instagram, so I followed her back.

"Kaede-chan," Miwa-san called me, I turned my gaze to her. "Yes, Miwa-san?" 

"Isn't that Tobio's bracelet?" She asked, pointing at my wrist. 

Oh my! She knew? Will I lie or tell her that Tobio gave this to me? ARGH! Maybe she'll tease me and Tobio... I need to think. I need to think some of my _Stupid Reason of Kaede 101_. Ugh! Nevermind!

"Ah, yeah. He gave it to me last night."

"Oh, I see. Last Tuesday he brought that bracelet. I wonder if he have a girlfriend already. And thankfully, it's you Kaede-chan," she squealed, holding my hands.

My eyes widen and my lips slightly parted. EH? GIRLFRIEND? We're dating yet. This girl was advance thinking.

"Ah Miwa-san. Sorry... I'm not your brother's girlfriend... We're j-just f-friends," I tried to explained. I'm still in hesitant to say that- me and Tobio are just friends. But that's a fact, we're just a friend to him, while me? I'm in love with him.

I heard Miwa clicked her tongue and sighed. The disappointed look plastered on her face. "I thought you are his girlfriend," she said, pouting. "I like you for him, Kaede-chan."

"I agree with that," Seira commented, teasing me.

What was that?

"I know you're in love with my brother, Kaede-chan." She smiles teasingly, playing the ends of her hair. "I can tell that... because the way you smiled to my brother earlier at the school."

Did I smile like an idiot? Dammit Kaede!

"Ahhh... ehhh...b-but I'm just-" before I finished my words, she cuts me off.

"I can tell that you're a nice girl, Kaede-chan. You have a looks, talent, and brains. Just tell me if you need help. And I'm here to help you with my brother."

I'm still in shocked. Couldn't believe that she wants me and Tobio to be a couple. Gosh! What is happening to this world?

"Me too, I'm willing to help," Seira butted in. I gave her a _what-the-hell_ look. "Masahiro-san, please... kiss this girl." Referring to Seira.

Yeah, _Masahiro Hamasaki_ had a crush on her. He have a looks, good grades, and he's playing boxing. He also seems so confident with his words and choice. Masahiro came from a wealthy family. His family is the top 3 wealthiest person in Japan. There is a good and powerhouse school out there, but I don't know why he still choose Karasuno?

"The fuck?!" She shouted. Everybody is staring at her. And there's Masahiro, whose blushing madly. I slapped her arms and mouthed- not to shout.

"Please behave yourself." Aoki-sensei walked towards the table and placed the orders.

The aroma of coffee makes me to feel so excited to taste it. As someone who loves coffee so much, this whole place gave you relaxing feeling. I took a sip of my iced coffee as I scrolling down in instagram.

I wonder, what is he doing this time?

_•♡•_

"You're still pretty with or without a make-up, Kaede-chan," Miwa-san commented while putting a lipstick on my lips.

Yeah, today is my photoshoot and the concept that the director choose for me is Disney Princess concept. There's a 50 contestant in this show. They are so talented and beautiful. But I can't lose to them.

"Done!" Miwa-san said. I checked myself in the mirror. I'm wearing Cinderella gown.

I look so very pretty! Gosh! I'm a real princess, you know? I hope Tobio would see me wearing this!

"Mizuguchi Kaede! You're next!" The assistant director called me which I immediately stood up.

"Do your best!" 

As I entered the audio-visual room, the staffs and the contestants who finished their photoshoots greets me. The room is pretty big, there's a DSLR camera tripod that positioned at the center, there's a big lights, and there's a person who assigned to take a video for behind the scenes. The contestants of the show were sitting in the waiting area, near at the camera.

I went towards the blue screen. People's started to gossips about something. About me?

 _"She is so pretty!"_ A shoulder-length light pink haired girl with a black bow on her bangs complents you. I could see that she's a bubbly person.

 _"Guys? Did y'all notice something about her?"_ The girl with dark ruby red eyes and black colored hair asked them. Her eyes formed into a slit and trying to analyzed me.

 _"No, why? She looks like a real princess indeed."_ The girl with straight mid-back length black hair, bangs that are cut straight across her forehead that covers her eyebrows said.

 _"Yes, she looks like a real princess but... she's so familiar... ahh! She looks like Miyazaki Amaterasu, the famous singer in the whole world."_ The girl with dark ruby red eyes explained. Yes that's true, I looked like her. That gossip is not new for me, so I'm used to it. But I'm not her daughter or relatives, okay.

 _"Psh... shut up! Is that the definition of pretty? Excuse me, I'm prettier than her."_ A girl with long, wavy and flowing blonde hair, gathered on the back of her head and tied in a ponytail that reaches down to her middle back said. She seemed so annoyed.

Well, nevermind. I tried to focus on the cam.

I twirl in my dress and then I heard a click sound, it means the photographer captured that pose.

"Wow! That was absolutely perfect!" The photographer compliments and it makes me blush. "Ok, one more shot."

_•♡•_

**Tobio's P.O.V**

  
"Dumbass! Hinata, you dumbass! You should receive it with your hands, not your face!" I yelled. I'm so pissed that he can't receive the ball well.

"Stop that Kageyama," Suga-san scolded me. Why it is always me? It's Hinata's fault, also.

"K-kageyam-kun," Yachi called me, making me to glance at her. I can see that she's nervous when she's talking to me. Am I really that scary? "S-someone's c-calling you."

I went towards her and grabbed my phone. My sister's name flashed on my screen, so I answered it.

"Hello? Why you-"

_"Accept my video-call request Tobio. I want to show you_ _something."_

What is this, this time sis?

I immediately pressed the video-call button and I saw her face on the screen.

 _"Look Tobio, today's your girlfriend photoshoot,"_ she said on the other line. My eyebrows knitted. Do I have a girlfriend? As I can remember, I do not have a girlfriend yet.

"Girlfriend?" All people inside the gym asked in confusion. They went to me to see what's happening.

They're too nosy. And this sister of mine, her mouth as loud as microphone.

_"Kaede. She's here, wanna see?"_

Huh? Kaede? My girlfriend? Wait- what?

"Our goddess? Yes! We want to see her!" Noya and Tanaka exclaimed.

My sister turned on her back camera. I saw Kaede sitting on the ground to spread her dress. The staff helps her to do it and they applied a fake butterfly on her dress.

She's so beautiful, indeed.

"That's our goddess!" Tanaka exclaimed, clapping his hand. "A real princess indeed," Asahi-san commented while smiling.

  
How can she be so beautiful?

"Why are you smiling, Kageyama?" I snapped back into reality when I heard Hinata asked. I shot him a daggers to shut his fucking mouth.

"Looks like the King is falling in love with a Goddess," Tsukishima teased me.

In love? There's no way that I'm falling for Kaede-san. Besides, she's just my friend.

Because of this Tsukishima jerk, my team started to tease me with Kaede-san.


End file.
